The problems of Blind Love
by YaoiFanBunny
Summary: Heero had never been in love before. He considered himself a normal guy. Then he met Duo. Blind and confused, Duo finds himself falling for Heero as well. Suddenly, theire lives are spun into a world of deciet and hatred, that the two of them can't handle
1. The park

**_Blind Love_** **_

* * *

_**

AN: Okay, this is my new story. I hope you all like it. It make me wanna SHOUT with anticipation!

**Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue**

New York. The city of lights. The city of people. A place of individualism, much like his hometown of Tokyo. Maybe that was one of the reasons he felt so at home there. Sure the people didn't all have dark brown hair, but in this new day and age, that was a boundary that was allowed to be played with.

Heero didn't know why, but he had always loved big cities. He was a quiet guy by nature. Soft spoken, hard headed and definitely not a people person. He loved to sit at home and read. He didn't even own a TV. He much preferred the internet as a source of entertainment anyways. He had never had many friends. The ones he did have, he didn't hang around with much. Just a quick word in their conversations at work and a nod here and there. Other than that, he was pretty much a guy you could ignore if you wanted to.

When it all came down to it, New York was one of the last places anyone would expect to find Heero. It was big, and crowded, street safety was an issue and privacy was non-existent to most people. And yet, there he was, sitting on the park bench, watching as people bustled by on the sidewalk opposite him. Everyone was in a rush, talking frantically on cell phones or trying to keep a grasp on all their shopping bags at once. There was noise. Car horns honking were always present and the endless chatter of thousands of people was something you couldn't escape from. If you dropped something small, it was most likely never going to be found. Like a needle in a haystack.

There was a variety of people there too. All different cultures, styles and preferences. Diversity was another thing Heero admired. Being gay had never given Heero many hardships before, besides the fact that his father now hated him. Personally, he was someone Heero could do without, and someone he HAD done without for many years. Not many people actually knew this about him anyways. His mother had taken that secret to her grave, never told anyone about her son, trying as hard as she could to make life as painless for him as possible. His father just sneered and tried not to bring it up at social gatherings, not for Heero's sake, but for his own. He didn't want to be seen as the man with a homosexual son. And Heero was okay with that. He had known since 9th grade of his preferences, and had never had the guts to follow up and prove it. To people at work, he seemed asexual. Never taking interest in any women, never paying attention when the women pointed out a man.

Most of the people he met weren't his type anyways. He was looking for something specific. He was only 21 years old. There was still plenty of time to find someone.

-

* * *

Heero had finished work early that day, for once, skimping on his effort so he could get away faster. The topic of today's chatter and gossip had been the new intern's lovely ass. The other men were quiet as she went by and when she was finally out of earshot, they started to make their distasteful comments about her body.

It disgusted Heero. Even though he wasn't into that end of the gender train, he certainly respected it enough to know when it was inappropriate. So, for once, he did less than 110 effort on his reports and headed out into the streets, removing his jacket and tie along the way. Suits had never really been Heero's thing. He would have much rather been a writer. It was what he was good at. But, everyday life required him to have an office job to make money. And until he could find an editor to take a look at his current manuscript, he was stuck working in his stuffy, tiny, corner office on his laptop, while he listened to the gossip and sexist remarks of his co-workers.

But out in the middle of central park, it was much better. He had picked out a nice bench under the shade of an oak tree in the bright, early afternoon sun and was enjoying the cool breeze that was sent from the heavens to calm him. There were people out in the fields, playing Frisbee with their dogs and women with babies in strollers. It was one of his most favorite things about New York. He could finally have the peace he needed with the real world around him still. Luckily, Central Park was just a few blocks away from his office, within walking distance, so he could go there on lunch breaks if he wanted to.

He reclined on the wooden seat, closing his eyes and leaning his head backwards as cold air washed over his face soothingly. He could smell the fumes of streets vendors with hotdogs and the flowers planted next to the path on his left. It felt so good to be out of his dull workplace and into the world again.

Opening his cobalt blue eyes, he ran a hand through his eternally messy chocolate hair, and scanned the space of the park again. Then, something crossed his eyes that his attention immediately grabbed. A young boy, maybe a few years his minor was walking a big black dog, only a few yards away. The boy had a smile of his face and his eyes were focused straight ahead. He was tall and slim and wearing jean cutoff shorts and a baggy black tank top. At first, he suspected it to be a girl, with long flowing chestnut hair that glistened gold in the sunlight pulled back into a high ponytail. But the lack of chest was what tuned him in. His facial features were sleek, petite and a little feminine, but had a definite masculinity to them. Then there were his eyes…big and bright with a strange amethyst color to them, topped with large, long eyelashes. His right ear was pierced twice and his left eyebrow had a small black stud through it. He wore a gold crucifix around his neck and a gold bracelet around his wrist.

He was like an angel; the sun pooling around his head to look like a halo…Heero was transfixed. This was like his ultimate vision of a lover come to life. He was already imagining spending the rest of his life with this boy in his arms. He was falling fast and falling hard for someone he hadn't even met yet. He had never dreamed that he would find someone this perfect and the desire to meet him grew. Everything was in slow motion as the boy came closer and closer…

Before he knew what was happening, Heero was up out of his seat and heading towards the boy.

"Hello…" Heero supplied awkwardly. "Um…I saw you walking and I thought…I…would…." He faded away as the boy walked right past him, still staring straight ahead, ignoring him completely.

Heero blinked once, twice, three times before he realized what had happened. He had been rejected right away. He had barely said a word to the beautiful boy, and already, he was thrown off like some scum…

He swallowed. Something wasn't right about this boy…Heero shook his head. There was nothing wrong with the boy. He was just too good for Heero. A guy like that would never be seen with him. Maybe he wasn't even gay…

Heero stared after the boy as he kept walking, white fisted grip on the dog's leash. Oh well…it had been worth a shot.

-

* * *

"Quatre, do you think I'll ever find someone right for me?" Duo asked, holding his cup near his lips before taking a sip.

His roommate shook his head and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Duo. You are a very handsome boy. If it makes you feel any better, if I didn't have Trowa, I would have claimed you long ago."

Duo laughed outwardly, accidentally knocking Quatre's class off the table, where it shattered on the floor.

"What was that?" He asked, turning frantically about, nearly falling out of his chair and feeling around. His breathing became ragged. "Did I do something bad Quatre? Did I break something else?"

Quatre sighed as he bent down to sweep up the remaining pieces of the broken glass with a dustpan. "Yes Duo, but its okay. I'll just buy some more."

Duo buried his face in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. "I'm such a FREAK!"

"No Duo…no your not! Don't talk like that. You are still the same Duo as you always were. You are just not used to this…this condition yet." Quatre came up to his friend and embraced him, petting his long, chestnut head.

Duo was sobbing now, into his blonde friend's arms. "I hate it…why did god have to make me this way. How have I ever sinned Quatre? Why did I have to get sick?"

"God made you this way because maybe he has a special plan for you. Maybe this way, something better will happen and light up your darkness…He didn't make you blind for no reason Duo…there is a purpose."

Duo looked up to his friend, eyes wide and puffy. He smiled weakly. "I think he should have made me blind with my eyes closed, it would have been so much easier on other people. Then they wouldn't think I'm retarded because I walk into things."

"Maybe Duo…maybe."

"Thanks Quatre…I'm glad I can count on your support."

The longhaired boy embraced his friend once more tightly.

Quatre smiled a sad smile. The day Duo had heard the news of his illness, it had been devastating to him and Quatre. The name was elaborate and Quatre couldn't quite remember…but the doctor had said that it wouldn't be long before Duo went completely blind. He had an infection that had started out as pink-eye in his left optic. It had been no big deal. Then it started to get worse. Duo said his vision kept getting cloudy and that it was slowly going darker in that eye. They went to see the physician and that is when they were told. There was nothing that could be done. If they tested Duo with new drugs, it could simply make it worse. It was best to let it run its course. Being blind was better than not having eyes at all.

Still, it was bad. Duo cried his eyes out for days. And everyday, his vision got worse. By the time two weeks had passed, Duo's left eye's vision was black. Not even the tiny shine of light could register in the nerves there. Then his right eye started going and before he knew it, Duo was totally blind.

It had been hard for him. Duo couldn't do the things he loved anymore. He couldn't read is favorite manga, which required looking at pictures. He couldn't watch TV without being frustrated. Quatre worried about his safety as well. New York was not a good place to be wandering about blind. Especially for someone who looked like Duo.

There was no denying it. Duo was a plain target for sexual predators. He looked like jailbait, and with this new disability, he acted like it too. He wasn't confident, he wasn't brave. He was meek and afraid. Not like the old Duo who acted like nothing could stand in his way. Quatre had bought him a big, black, Seeing Eye dog for friendship and safety, and only then was he even remotely satisfied.

His whole future turned upside down.

Duo was discouraged about finding a lover as well. Being gay had been hard for him to admit, he was convinced he liked girls. But there was no denying what his body told him. Hard enough as it was to find a good relationship for him, now that he was blind, that made it ten times harder than before.

Quatre pitied him. He knew he shouldn't. Duo hated getting pity, but he couldn't help it. He went from being a happy person, to someone who was miserable all the time.

"Quatre?"

"Hmm?"

"Was it the good china?"

Quatre laughed. "No…you got lucky this time Duo. If you ever do break my good china, YOU'LL be the one paying for it."

"Aw…is that any way to treat someone who's blind?"

"Don't think just because you can't see, doesn't mean you can't pay for things, buddy."

Duo giggled and punched Quatre's chest lightly.

"So Duo…how did things go with the new intern job today?"

Quatre's eyebrows creased with worry as Duo bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it Duo?"

"The men there…they were making whistling noises at me. I think they think I'm a girl. They make rude comments about my butt when they think I can't hear. And the women laugh at my when I bump into things with the mail cart."

"Did your boss tell them you're blind?"

Duo cringed. "No…and I can't real brail yet either. I keep getting angry. You can't teach

an old dog new tricks I guess…"

"Duo, you are not old. You are only 19. You have plenty of time left."

"Yeah…but I think I've run out of spirit…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Mistress Shinigami: Okay…new fiction…new situation…new problem…yeah

**Duo: HELP MEEE**

_Mistress Shinigami: Please read and review!_


	2. The library

_**The problems of Blind Love**_

AN: Okay...heres the nest chapter. I must say...I AM SO ENTHRALLED By the respone to this story. 23 reviews on the first chapter! Holy smokes. Thanks everyone! I FEEL SO LOVED! It makes me so happy. It's only been up...what?...4 days? SUGOI! I love you all! muah

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Chapter 2...The library**

Duo shifted his books from one arm to the other as he stood in his place, the quiet hum of whispers in the local library much better than the ruckus out on the campus or in the streets. All of the noise and confusion he used to bask in just made him nervous and small now. He tapped his foot impatiently, and fidgeted with the strap of his backpack, rotating the weight of his body on each foot.

He wished he had one of those special watches. At the push of a button, he could hear the time instead of having to look at it. Quatre was probably late.

He wouldn't leave Duo stranded. He wouldn't forget. The little blonde boy couldn't have it burdening on his conscience all day. He took Duo on as a new responsibility now. Like a little brother, though Duo was 3 months older.

And it killed the long-haired boy. He hated feeling like a 5th wheel. He knew Quatre had hobbies and places he wanted to go, but now couldn't because Duo needed help. Quatre was empathic, even though he didn't know exactly what Duo was going through, the violet eyed boy had given him plenty of description.

It was like wanting to open your eyes, but realizing, they're already open. It was like being shoved in a dark room with earphones playing a CD full of everyday sounds. It was like crawling and clawing to get away from the darkness, but it not working. A sensory overload. A frustrating state of mind. There was no definite ways to describe it. It was everything that was wrong with the world and more.

Living in fear that everyone around you is a stranger, and you can't protect yourself because you don't know where they're coming from.

"Duo! There you are! Sorry I'm late!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Duo flung his arms out, not caring for his books as they clattered to the floor.

"Quatre…where are you? I can hear you….and I'm getting nervous…" He waved his small, pale hands in the air, feeling for the solid of his friend's body.

"Ohmigod! Duo, watch out!" Quatre jumped forward as he saw Duo wander onward, running himself into a cart full of books. Down the cart went with a loud crash, paperbacks and encyclopedias flying all over the place. The long haired boy had also taken the spill, tripping right over it and falling face first into the floor.

"Duo!" Quatre dashed to his side, face strung up with worry as he helped his roommate up. People were staring at them and whispering comments, and Quatre's aqua eyes tried they're best to glare at them. This was the only reason Quatre was glad that Duo was blind. So he couldn't see people sneering at them.

"Come on Duo…lets find a quick table." The blonde pulled his brunette friend through the rows of books to a table at the very back of the library, pulling out Duo's chair for him so he could sit down without hurting himself again.

Duo looked like he was about to cry right there in public and his lip was bleeding severely. Though the boy didn't notice he scrunched up his face, with distaste.

"Oh gawd…I'm so embarrassed." He said dejectedly, leaning on the end of the table with his elbows.

"It….wasn't that bad Duo. I'm sure no one heard."

"Pfft!" Was Duo's reaction. "It sounded like the roof was falling in. I'm such a clumsy old cow!"

Quatre smiled as Duo wiped a stray tear away from his eye.

"Things will start being easier once you get the hang of it Duo." The blonde reassured. "Now…get out your Braille books and we'll start today's lesson."

Duo tilted his head to the side and patted around the surface in front of him. "Aw crap!" He cursed. "I left them back at the entrance! Great!"

"That's okay Duo…I'll go get them for you."

"No…no…if I'm ever going to get over this, I'll do it myself." He did his best to smile cheerily at wherever his friend's voice was coming from before walking off back to where he thought the entrance had been. "I'm not directionally challenged you know!" He called over his shoulder.

Quatre chuckled but kept a stern eye on him as he walked away.

-

Duo walked along the bookcases, his fingers brushing along the shelves as they led him toward the entrance. Before he lost his sight, Duo had taken notice that all of the bookcases were conveniently pointed towards the door. So all he had to do was keep a hand along them, and he would find his books again. It was simple.

When the bookcases stopped, he got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl along the floor, taping the floor with his palm, feeling around for his books. It would be easy to find them if they were in a pile, because regular books didn't have small bumps all over them.

He remembered dropping them while he was looking for Quatre. They had to be close.

"Um…looking for these?" A deep voice answered his frantic patting of the ground. It was coming from above and he struggled to stand up again, when a helping hand grabbed his and pulled him up off the tiles. At the contact, a jolt surged up through his arm all the way to his chest and all along his body. His heart started to pound. The voice was faintly familiar…though Duo couldn't comprehend ever hearing it before. Washes of déjà vu hit him across the face.

The books were pressed back into his arms and Duo nodded.

"Um, yeah….thanks…um…"

"My name is Heero…Heero Yuy. Nice to meet you…"

"Duo…um…Maxwell."

"Well Duo…you …er…look like you need a bit of help."

The voice was almost a whisper…very appropriate for a library, but Duo had a feeling that was how this man's voice usually was.

"Um…I would like to get back to my friend. He's at the back…would you mind?" Duo knew it was stupid, to request a stranger to help him when he was practically asking himself to be kidnapped. But this person, Heero, was just so quiet…he had a feeling that this guy meant really no harm at all. Now that Duo had lost the ability to judge people by the way they looked (which was wrong, but he did it anyways), he relied purely on his gut feelings. And his gut was telling him this man meant no harm.

Heero thought it would be just another boring Saturday. The same routine which he followed on his Saturdays off. He would go out for a coffee and brunch then head to the library until dinner. Then he would go back to his apartment and surf the internet while eating Chinese take-out.

Imagine how surprised he was to see the beautiful boy from the park as he walked in the door. On the floor, patting the ground. The situation looked a little awkward, and, as Heero looked around, people were staring at him.

There were three books on the floor with no visible writing on them; it must have been what the boy had been looking for.

Feeling brave again, Heero went over and picked up the books and asked "Looking for these."

Then the boy had looked up at him, and Heero's face blushed bright red. In whatever light, the boy was stunning. And now he was up closer than he had been ever. His heart skipped a beat as he helped him up and Heero asked him if he needed help.

"Um…I would like to get back to my friend. He's at the back…would you mind?" The boy, who now had a name, Duo, asked.

_Do you even need to ask that?_ Heero said in his head. Out loud, of course, he didn't. The boy would think he was coming on too strong. He mumbled a quick "sure" and stuck out his arm, which Duo had been grappling for.

The boy sure was strange. First, he totally ignores him, and then he's found crawling on the floor looking for his books which were right in front of him. Was the boy blind or something?

Heero shook his head; the rather mean comment was just itching to be asked. And he wouldn't but the beautiful boy on the spot like that.

"Where exactly at the back is your friend?" He asked quietly.

Duo swallowed as he grasped this man, Heero's arm. He could feel the rather strong, but thing muscles through what seemed to be a light weight jacket. The man smelt musky and like cologne that had been worn down throughout the day. Not too strong, but not too weak either.

He found himself clutching his arm tighter. The magnetism he felt to this man was pulling at his heart strings.

Heero pulled the younger boy to the back of the library dutifully, looking around for someone who looked about Duo's age. Maybe he could hang around a little while, get to know Duo a little better.

Pffft…as if. Duo only needed a bit of help…he still wasn't about to lower himself to Heero's sad position.

"DUO!" A little blonde head poked around the corner of a bookcase. He ran up to the longhaired boy and gave him a scrutinizing with his eyes. When he seemed satisfied of Duo's safety, he looked at Heero with intense aqua blue eyes.

"Oh…hello there. Who are you?"

Heero was about to open his mouth when the longhaired boy broke in. "This is Heero…he helped me out a bit. I…um… had some trouble finding my books." He grinned cheekily and patted said boy's arm.

The blonde stared Heero up and down, taking in every inch of his body. He walked around the two like a predator, studying Heero like a choice piece of meat.

"I see." He mumbled. "Well, I'm Quatre, Duo's best friend. Thank you so much for your help." He directed his attention to Duo again. "We better get to work. We're already behind."

Duo nodded and released Heero's arm, immediately regretting the loss of warmth at his side. It had been like a strange force was drawing them together. And when Duo had to break away, he felt like crying. It was an indescribable feeling.

"Um…well…Bye then." Heero said awkwardly. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Perhaps." Quatre said sharply.

Heero scratched the back of his head before he walked away. It certainly had been an interesting day.

Duo sat back down as Quatre started shuffling through his books. He twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip.

"So..?" He asked.

"So what?"

"How does he look? I want to know."

There was a sound of the book being put down as Quatre reclined in his chair. "Appearance wise?"

Duo nodded.

"Well…if you insist. He's tall…taller than you. He was wearing a black pullover and blue jeans. Nice body from what I could see. Shy eyes…they're pretty too. Cobalt blue or something. And lots of messy brown hair, looks good on him though. He looks Asian…slanted eyes…big eyelashes. He seems tame enough, and he was blushing."

"Blushing? Was he really?" Duo smiled and leaned forward in his seat.

"Yeah." Quatre grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "While you were clutching him like that, his face was almost beet red."

Duo giggled.

"Duo…" Quatre said warily. "Don't go losing your head just yet. You have no idea what he's like. People these days can act…"

"Don't worry Q, what are the chances of me seeing him again anyways? New York is one of the largest cities in the world. I'm sure it will be fine."

"At least you're being optimistic."

"At least…I can't help it. I had never encountered someone like that before. Usually the loud people are drawn to me…he seemed nice enough. And I got this weird feeling in my body and heart when I touched him….what do you think it is?"

Quatre shrugged and opened a book. "Okay, enough about that guy. You still need to learn the alphabet."

-

Heero ordered the takeout with a bundle full of energy. He didn't think he could sit at home and tinker around with his laptop with this new invigorating feeling that was surging through his veins.

The lady at the counter handed him his food and he snatched it away, throwing his money on the table and taking off out the door, yelling "Keep the change!" over his shoulder.

_**TBC **_

**_Mistress Shinigami:_** Okay…short chapter. I'm so sorry. I know I know. But if the chapters are only this long, then I can update more often. Sound good?

**RR Pwease?**


	3. The Office part1

**_The Problems of Blind Love_**

**_AN:_ WOW! OHMYGAWD! I have 54 reviews on this story for just two chapters? SQUEEEE! I love you all! Muah! Thankies sooo much. Here is another chapter for you.**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 3: **The Office, Part 1**

* * *

Mondays….ugh…Heero hated Mondays. Hated everything about them. The way they kick the relaxation out of your body and replace it with exhaustion. The way you wish it was Friday over and over again, hoping the day is over soon so you could go home and mope about until it became Tuesday. Heero hated Tuesday too, but he hated the first day of the week more. The week wasn't good until Thursday, where the anticipation of Friday was the greatest.

Heero was lucky to have a job that let him have the weekends off. Most of the people he had seen were going to work on weekends. Saturdays were his favorite. He could relax in front of his laptop with a blanket and some coffee and sit there all day, not worrying about paperwork or his job at all.

Unfortunately it wasn't Saturday…or Friday or even Thursday. It was Monday, and he was trudging to work, slouching the whole way there. Around him, schoolgirls chattered on their way to class, and other businessmen like him were rushing to work, trying not to spill their espresso as they went.

Once arriving, Heero pushed his way through the revolving door which was, in his opinion, the most interesting thing about his workplace. The lobby was boring, with secretaries chatting animatedly on the phone with clients and jotting down messages. Even once and a while looking at their bosses schedule. The walls were white and the thin carpet that layered the floor was gray. The fluorescent lights cast ungodly glows on people's faces.

Heero cautiously looked around, before making a mad dash for the elevator, partially concealed by a large fern. What a safety hazard. He brushed passed it and was about to step in the elevator, safe and sound when he heard the sound and froze.

"HEEEROOOOO!" The screech sent a chill through his spine, as he turned around and winced.

There stood the most horrifying creature to all gay men in the world. A woman, HIS secretary, unfortunately for him, was standing there, a smug smile spread across her pink lips. She was, as usual, dressed in her undoubtedly provocative clothes. Light pink stilettos on her feet, an extremely short pink mini skirt that showed, when she bent over trying to seduce him, her pink leopard thong. The thought made him shiver.

She had a magenta pink belly shirt on which was cut ridiculously low at the neck and showed her most definitely fake amount of cleavage, disguised behind a light pink scarf. Her blonde hair was done up in bright pink bows and her eyes were decorated with pink eye shadow and glitter.

Heero started to sense a theme.

Why, of all other people in the world, did this woman decide to pursue him? WHY!

Heero straightened himself and flattened out the chest of his light blue dress shirt. "Relena." He said as calmly as he could.

"Oh Heero…I thought you weren't coming to work today. Whatever would I do if my employer failed to show up? I would have to forward all your calls to Treize, and then HE would have to deal with them." She pouted pathetically and put a finger to her lips. "He comes down here you know. He flirts with me. What are you going to do about that? What if he takes me away?"

"Then I'll hire a NEW secretary." Heero replied shortly turning his back to her.

"Heero!"

"What?"

"You have messages." She said teasingly. Irritated, the shorthaired man faced her once more as she shook small note papers at him. He snatched them.

"Thank you…very much Relena. Please go back to your desk and receive the OTHER calls I get." He snapped.

"Oh Heero, you are far too insistent. But I'll go, because you are just so cute!" And she sauntered back over to her desk and put on her headset again. Heero sighed and pressed the button for the elevator again, waiting as the door slid open.

He stepped inside and gave a little head nod to the other man occupying the small space.

"What did she do this time?" The man asked.

"What do you think Chang? She showed off her cleavage, told me she missed me, and complained about Treize before she gave me my messages."

The Chinese man laughed heartily. "I tell you Heero. You should just tell Treize that Relena has sexual fantasies about him and get her over with."

Heero shook his head. "Even I'm not that low. Treize is the slimiest man to walk to halls of this company and he goes for anyone…remember when I first got here?"

The Chinese man nodded his head. "Oh yeah…tons of fun eh? 'My my, the new meat is certainly delicious looking.' And you thought he was talking about the turkey sandwich he was holding!" the dark-haired man laughed again, punching Heero's shoulder playfully.

Heero smirked. "Don't be laughing Wufei…I see how he looks at your ass too. You are no safer than I am."

The doors slid open and Heero left slyly, leaving a horrorstruck Wufei in the elevator, shock written on his features.

Honestly, Heero wouldn't Wish Treize on anyone. The man looked like he stepped out of America's Most Wanted and wanted to rape every single decent looking person in the building. He walked in and out of cubicles, asking for items he didn't need; like an extra pen or envelope. Heero had been working at this office for 3 years, and he had been visited by the scoundrel once every other day. Always using lines that were similar to one another.

'Heero, you sure are looking very tired today, when don't you come down to my office. I think I have something to cure that.'

Or even worse was his 'My my Heero, you look like you stepped out of my wet dreams. Why don't you come with me…I'll show you a good time."

Unfortunately for him…it was Monday. And Treize was due for a visit today. Being higher up in the company than him, Treize was allowed to tell Heero to do anything he pleased. Of course it had to do with reports, or filing the new bank accounts into their correct order. With Treize, these tasks usually included reaching up to get something off of a high shelf, or bending over, giving the older man time top look at him body with greedy eyes.

Heero took out his key and unlocked his corner office door, stepping inside and walking over to his small oak desk, placing his briefcase down and opening it, shuffling through some papers. He sat down in his chair and took out a pen, labeling some files and putting them in the cabinet up against his bookshelf. He could hear other people bustling in and settling into their cubicles outside his door. Several people poked their heads inside and greeted him and he acknowledged them with a quick nod or wave.

One guy even decided to lean against the doorframe and talk to him for twenty minutes or so. Then a conversation started up that he didn't particularly want to talk about.

"Have you seen the new intern?"

Heero's head shot up and he glared at the man, Roger was he name as he recalled.

"No…" He answered shortly.

"Well you should." Roger said. "Quite a beauty really. When Treize saw her, he had a field day." He laughed. "Tried all of his best lines. When they didn't work, he left early to look up more on the internet."

Heero's eyebrows rose.

"Any hoo." Roger continued. "You should honestly check her out sometime, she might be a little funny in the brain and clumsy and flat in the chest, but you should see her ass…"

Heero's fists clenched under the table. He had just about enough…

"Hey Roger, Heero, are you guys talking about that new intern?" Another man nudged his ay into the conversation.

"Yeah…so what of it?"

"I just heard some news from section B." He continued. "The new intern is a dude."

Roger's eyes went wide, and Heero looked up from his papers again, listening intently.

"Are you serious?" Roger asked frantically.

"Yeah. One of the guys in section C saw him in the bathroom taking a piss. Ran right out of there and went to tell his friends." The man laughed.

"Oh my god! We're all gay!" Roger's eyes were the size of dinner plates and Heero chuckled, obviously amused by this whole situation.

"Now now, fellas. It was an honest mistake." Heero said, holding back a knowing smirk. "I'm sure it couldn't be that bad."

"NOT BAD?" Roger said incredulously "The Guy looks like a freaking chick! We never would have known!"

With that, Roger stormed off, quickly followed by the other man. Heero took this moment to laugh out rightly. It wasn't everyday that something like this happened. Then again, Heero wasn't all that surprised. Coming from Japan, a lot of men there happened to look enough like women that he could tell the difference easily in Western cultures.

He was sorry to say that Roger couldn't.

* * *

Settling back in his chair, Heero began to work again. He was slightly behind because of his early leave on Friday, so he needed to work uninterrupted.

No such luck.

Right on schedule, a tall, ginger haired man let himself right into Heero's office. Heero swallowed. He wasn't in the mood.

"My Heero. Working so hard. Such a jewel to this company you are." The man's sneaky voice cut through the air.

People passing by the door shot Heero pitying looks.

"Treize. May I ask, sir, why you are here? I have a lot of work to do and-"

"Now, now Heero. You know I only come to see you for important reasons."

Heero felt like snorting in indignation.

"I came to see if you had the Anderson files. They have a new edition to their family and I plan on seeing the legality of the baby. Plus, I need to add new persons to that file."

Heero sighed. Treize always had a good reason to come into his office. And it was true that that family had just had a new baby. But Heero still knew his main reason was to come flirt with him.

"Yes sir. I do. Let me find them for you." Heero got up out of his seat and went back to his file cabinet, bending to unlock it. Damn that Treize.

He could hear the older man's breathing speed up and there was no doubt where his eyes were locked at the moment. He quickly snatched the files and straightened, turning around fast to catch the man in the act. Treize didn't even hide it as he licked his lips and took the files gracefully out of Heero's hands.

"Thank you _Heero._" He drawled seductively and Heero immediately felt greasy. Like he needed to take a shower. Right now.

"I'll be going. See you soon Heero." Treize strutted out the door, and down the hall with a final leer at Heero over his shoulder.

* * *

Heero worked steadily through his regular lunch hour, not stopping until he was satisfied with his work. Now all he had to do was go through his messages and talk to Relena about anything new that had been added to his book. But all that could be done after he ate. 

He glanced at the clock. Quarter after two. He still had time.

Heero grabbed his paper bag lunch and set off to the lunch room.

As he was walking down the hall, he froze. Treize's voice had taken on a forcefully slimy voice that he had only heard once before. Peeking around the corner, Heero almost went into shock.

What was Duo doing here? This was a dangerous situation for him. The longhaired boy was back up against the wall, and Treize was standing over him, a hand on the wall behind him. The older man kept continuously licking his lips and trailing a finger up and down the other boy's arm. Duo looked mortified.

A twinge of anger was sent down Heero's spine. He nearly ripped his lunch bag in half and spilled all of his food on the floor.

How dare Treize pick on someone who was so innocent! Someone who didn't belong here!

Heero swallowed his anger and strolled into the lunchroom, trying on purpose to be loud so the older man would notice. And Notice he did.

"Treize!" Heero said loudly, fury being forced down his throat so he wouldn't lash out and kill the man. "What are you doing!"

Treize blinked at him. "Why Heero. How good of you to join us. I was just simply telling our new intern here how things work in this wonderful company of ours."

Heero's eye twitched angrily. "He's the new intern?"

Duo looked around blindly. "Heero?"

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_YaoiFanBunny: TADA! How did you like it? Please Read and review! I will have another chapter up sooooon!_**


	4. The office, Part 2

**The Problems of Blind Love**

AN: I love you guys. That is it...I love you. My fans are the greatest fans in the WORLD! OH YEAH! I would totally like to dedicate this chapter to two of them!

**_Two-Bit Wannabe:_** You are a new reader, so you area bit behind, but your reviews are so flattering! So, I dedicate this chapter to you. You are so special...and you totally deserve, like, a medal or something. YOU RULE! W00t!.

**_Kanilla, Master of Fluff:_** I know, I know, I've already dedicated a chapter to you in To Kill A Prince...but I can't help it! You are the best! You've stuck with me for a while and your reviews ALWAYS make me smile and ALWAYS make my day! I don't know where I would be without your little comic reviews...THANK YOU SUUUUU MUCHHHHHH!

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

**_Chapter 4: The office, Part 2!_**

Duo's head perked up at the sound of the new voice. It sounded like music to his ears to hear a tone of voice that wasn't laden with trickery and oozing compliments about his body.

Even better, the voice sounded familiar…it took a minute, but it registered in the back of his mind.

"Heero?" The longhaired boy found himself saying. The man, from the library. Duo recognized it now. "Heero…is that you?"

Treize looked between the two young men. A look a relief passed over both of their faces at the sound of the other's voice and presence. The older man scowled. This was all he needed.

With the boss away on a trip to Taiwan, Treize had done all he could to instill a fear and uncomfortable-ness with his employees. He'd been doing it for the years he had become the Head supervisor. He was within a fingertip's grasp of being vice president of the company as well. Being Treize, his smarts always came in. He knew that if people in his workplace thought he was a sly, sexual-conman, then they would do their best not to stand out in any way. He would be able to keep his employee's in line. They wouldn't act up, otherwise, they would have to face his most unpleasant wrath. And it worked. Because Treize was so close to the president of the company, he was granted incredible leverage about his control and power; though he still had to work his ass off trying to get where he was.

Then there was Yuy. He was the bust in his plan that came along one day, and was quickly working his way up the ladder of employment. He had started out as a secretary, though he never admitted that to anyone, and was now Treize's basic rival. The boss was starting to notice him, and being seductive and slimy wasn't working. Heero was a straight laced and brave as any man who served in the US army. And it frustrated the older man. Heero was attractive, that much was clear. And soon, Treize's advances were not just for the sake of his job. He didn't like where he was going, but the man was just so damn sexy.

Next there was Duo. Treize had not been fooled by his freakishly girly looks. He quickly became Heero's adversary of Treize's unwanted attention. Treize had also learned from the boss, that this young Adonis was blind, and that Treize was to take good care of him. The longhaired boy was naïve and insecure about himself, but there was a dying fire inside that was waiting to be set aflame again. Duo might have seemed quiet to the naked, foolish eye, but there was a strength that was hidden and would probably prove to be dangerous in the future, so it was best to install that fear early on.

Now, however, the two of them were paired up. Maybe not as much as was obvious, but there was something. Treize could tell. He was an expert at that sort of thing. These two could mean the end of his career.

"Well well …." He said calmly, pushing himself away from the wall to step closer to Heero. "I don't believe you two have met before this moment. In the office anyways. What a delightful little coincidence this is hmm?" Treize had put on his slimiest voice and let his posture get lazy, putting his hands in the pockets of his expensive tailored suit pants.

Heero fidgeted. "Maybe we have, but so what? It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you were harassing him. If I may point out to you _Treize_," He spat out the man's name. "That is against company rules."

"So it would seem." Treize shot back. "But to file any report against harassment is to file a report to the whole _company_. You could risk loosing your job by filing a complaint that doesn't check out. Not to mention that those complaints have to be signed and acknowledged by first your _supervisor_ before it gets passed along to the_ president _of the company. And who, might I ask is your supervisor?"

Heero looked at the older man in horror before lowering his head. "You are." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Treize smiled gleefully and continued. "And who, might I ask, is going to file a complaint when they know I could just as easily strip them of their jobs before they could lift the pen out of their drawers or pencil holders?"

"No one."

"Good, I'm glad we've come to that understanding." Treize stood tall again and walked back over to Duo. "I will see you later pretty boy." He smirked and walked briskly back towards Hero and was just about to exit the room when he looked back and came up behind the small, Asian man and whispered "Be careful with that one Heero, people can be quite a handful when they can't see a thing."

And he walked out, smiling in his own personal triumph. It had been oh so clear to him that Heero had no idea Duo was impaired in any way. It came from those sullen looks the shorter man was sending the longhaired boy, telling him to help out with the conversation and getting no reply.

Oh there were still many dangers of those two being close, but Treize had found a way to work around it.

* * *

Heero stood puzzled as his supervisor walked out of the lunchroom. What he had said…gears were turning in his head on autopilot, piecing together everything that had happened over the course of the past couple of days. It was suddenly crystal clear to him…the way Duo acted.

How could he have been so stupid? Heero normally prided himself with his intelligence, but now…maybe it had just been his infatuation that clouded any real details, but now it was perfectly understandable. Like an answer that is in front of your face, you're just too stupid to look for it, or consider it.

Heero took a look at the boy, still pinned with fright against the wall. His head was shaking back and forth uneasily and his eyes were wandering in directions that made him seem somewhat retarded. Now it was obvious. Now it was clear. And yet, the boy was still beautiful. Even with this newly discovered problem. Heero wanted, no, needed to help.

He walked calmly over and put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Duo jumped, startled.

"Who-"

"It's just me…"

The longhaired boy's body relaxed and he gave an uneasy smile. "Heero? Is that your name?"

Heero nodded. "Yes…you remembered me."

"Yeah. I'm getting better!" Duo chirped, smile growing on his face. "Thanks for that…even though, by the sound of things, you didn't exactly win that argument, you made him get away from me."

Heero chuckled. "Treize is not someone you want to be left alone with, just put it that way."

"I didn't even know he was here with me…until he whispered in my ear, kept telling me how he could help me get around the office. I still feel…ugh…so unclean…" Duo whimpered and sagged against the wall.

"Let's get you to a chair…" Heero suggested. "Then we'll talk."

* * *

Duo was fascinating. Heero couldn't sum it up into a sentence so he fitted it into a word that would do him at least a teaspoon of justice. The boy was bright and animated and talked like he didn't even realize they were still inside and required to use indoor voices. He told Heero about his friends and how he grew up and where he would like to work in the future.

Heero mostly listened and answered every once and a while.

Apparently, Duo hadn't always been blind, but it had been a hard transition for him. He was still learning new things and trying to heighten his other 4 senses. Braille wasn't coming easily to him and it was difficult to read anything or do much at all. Heero's heart went out to him and he found himself offering to help him out around the office. Duo readily agreed, much preferring his offer to Treize's.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you. I feel more comfortable with you already."

Heero smiled and stirred his Fruit cup with a spoon, nodding. "Me too…Can I confide in you with something?"

"Sure!" Duo's face lit up.

"Well…I… have to admit…I didn't even know you were blind. Those times I saw you, I thought you were just acting like a crazy kid. I'm sorry."

"Oh Heero." Duo said, resting his head in the palms of his hands. "Don't be sorry. You're not the only one who hasn't noticed. Besides, if I wasn't blind, you would never have met me. I wouldn't have dropped my books and forgotten them that day in the library." He tilted his head to the side, long chestnut braid flowing over his shoulder.

"When you put it that way…I guess there is a highlight in the particularly bleak world we live in." Heero shook his head.

"Bleak? No, I wouldn't say that. I mean…I may not be able to see… since I became this way, I've SEEN more than I ever have before. Do you get what I'm saying? I mean, if I wasn't sightless, I would never have really seen Treize's real character. I was so naïve before. Now, I guess you can say, I'm wiser than ever. I see what other people can't."

"That's pretty deep." Heero replied softly.

"Yeah, well, that's just me. I still get super depressed when I hear people talk about all

the great movie's they've been to, or when I can't do something I used to be able to do. But then I get to talking and I realize, at least I'm not dead!"

Heero sat stunned at the last sentence, a mouthful of fruit and juice. He blinked once, twice, swallowed and then burst out laughing. He didn't think he had ever heard someone be so optimistic about something so horrible before. At least he wasn't dead? By golly, the boy was taking everything with a grain of salt.

"What is so funny?" Duo asked suspiciously.

"Oh…nothing." Heero said, catching his breath. It had been so long since he had ever laughed so hard. It felt good to let loose again. "It's just that…you're so positive about it…and then you say 'at least I'm not dead'? That is about as optimistic as you can get."

Duo shrugged. "I think that I've taken a long enough lunch break. I don't want Treize on my back because I'm not working." He stood up.

"Want me to help you back to the mail room?" Heero asked, gentlemanly.

"That would be…nice"

Duo took hold of Heero's arm, clutching it as he was lead down hallway after hallway, reveling at the coiled muscles he could feel under the shirt sleeve and the masculine smell of the man.

He could easily get used to Heero, undoubtedly them man was simple to be with, a protective feeling loomed around his space and whatever room he was occupying.

Duo couldn't see him, but the picture in his mind was of his perfect knight in shining armor. Oh yeah, Duo was falling fast.

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC_**

Yaoi-fan-bunny: Okay…long awaited chapter I presume? I'll bet. I was grounded from the computer! ARGH!


	5. The Gym

**The Problems of Blind Love**

**AN: **Okay...Here is another chapter. I know it took kinda long. But you meet someone new in this one! DOn't hurt me. oh, yeah, NEW DEDICATION(s):

**Aspiring Author**: Omg, you are so nice! One of the simplest reviewers butsome of the best. Your reviews are what every author wants to hear. JRock On!

**Natasha AKA Tash:** I'm glad you can kinda relate to me. Tis fun ne? I'm dedicating this chappie to you too caz u rock as well. Your impatience for my updating is kinda funny. Makes me laugh. Thats a good thing!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue.

_**Chpater 5: The Gym**_

Heero sat on the subway train, hand extended in the air, grasping white-knuckled at the overhead handle which he was supposed to be using to steady himself. It was another thing he had disliked. Subways. They went so damn fast. The worst part when they just start to move and the jolt sent vibrations all up his body. It wasn't a good feeling.

Heero had just bought himself a membership at a gym halfway across the city from him. It was the closest and right near a residential area with lots of apartments and houses. It wasn't a smart idea, but it was better than the more convenient ones that were near his office. Those were run down and the people who worked there had only or less than a high school education.

To stay fit, he had to ride the subway. It was irony in an obscure way. And he didn't mind. It was just the subway.

The train came to an abrupt stop and he lost his grip on the handle, sending him flying to the floor as a group of passengers came in through the automatic doors.

He struggled to grab his gym bag as they all stepped forward, not caring if anyone was in their way or not. Heero was just standing up as the train started to move again, and he was sent reeling forward, this time into a girl about the age of 16.

The boy standing next to her grabbed Heero by the collar and snarled at him.

"Why don't you watch where your falling buddy!" The boy looked no older than the girl, and Heero would have very much liked to pound his face in. Clenching his teeth together, he mumbled an apology and went back to his spot.

Yes, he hated subways.

* * *

When his stop finally arrived, Heero pushed himself passed the other passengers and flung himself back out onto the platform, relieved from being trapped inside the long metal tube. He cleared his throat and yanked on the neck of his t-shirt before walking steadily away from the station.

It was a quiet residential area of the city, though he could hear children playing out in their front yards, laughing merrily. He strode briskly down the streets on the sidewalks, a nice break from the hustle and bustle of regular, downtown New York. The trees created a soft shade and a breeze played with the air. There was an elderly woman watering her flowers. She smiled at Heero and he nodded, raising a hand in greeting.

"Um..." He dared to inquire. "Would you mind directing me to this street?"

The old woman put down the hose and took off her gardening gloves, pushing her straw hat back on her head and reaching for the small slip of paper Heero was offering to her.

"Why, this street? It's just four blocks that way. It's kind of the main street in this area. Old fashion ice cream shop, little antique boutiques, a gym and such." She pointed to her left. "Why do I get the feeling you haven't ever been around here before. One of the big city tykes?"

Heero nodded. "Thank you very much."

He turned and took the paper with the gym's street and address on it.

"Wait a moment young man!" The woman said. Heero stopped and the grey haired lady handed him a little white rose. "There you go. Now smile, someone like you needs to have a happy face." She grinned warmly at him and he thanked her again before starting off once more.

* * *

The old woman was right, and it took him a length of five minutes to reach the outside of the gym. It was rather large and he smiled as he saw through the crystal clear glass windows what looked like a well run exercise hangout. He reached for the door, pulling it open briskly and stepping inside.

The beat of techno music reached his ears as soon as he strode through the door. There was a booth right in front of him with a girl sitting behind it. She was dressed in loose grey sweatpants and a black tank top with a shiny #1 on it. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail and blue eyes.

"Hey hey!" She chirped. "Welcome to Rose Court residential gym! May I see your membership card please so we can get you all set to try out anything you want?"

Heero dug into the pocket of his gym bag and pulled out a small card with his picture on it, then handed it to the girl.

She swiped it in and clicked some buttons on the computer she sat in front of. "Okay, Mr. Yuy…go ahead. Get physical!" She laughed good naturedly and Heero walked past the booth into the real gym.

The opposite wall had no windows, but was instead lined with ceiling to floor mirrors. There were disco lights hanging from the ceiling, letting bright washes of color float all over the equipment. In one of the far corners of the extremely large room, was an enormous collection of weight sets and arm curls. The treadmills were in the other far corner, with TV's hanging from the roof in a row in front of them. Everything else was all about the room, such as yoga mats and step exercises. There were many large contraptions that he didn't know what they were used for, but he had a feeling he would find out in time.

Against the right wall was a small door that had been painted purple so it contrasted with the black ceiling. It had the words Changing Rooms on it in gold lettering. There was another door next to it that said Daycare. On the far left wall, there was a hallway that lead further into the building. There was a staircase to his nearest left. People were going up them and then coming back down to work out some more.

Heero smirked. He liked this place already.

* * *

First, he headed for the treadmills, putting his gym bag down and turning one on. Cautiously, he stepped on and set it at a casual pace before letting it speed up on him. The TV in front of his face was showing an old black and white workout tape featuring British girls in spandex tops doing aerobics. He shook his head and concentrated on moving his feet at a nice pace with the machine he was running on.

After about half an hour sweating himself out on the moving conveyor belt, Heero took a break, grabbing his small water bottle out of him gym bag and squirting some down his throat.

He snatched his towel off of the handle on the machine and patted his face with it, sighing and looking around.

There were lots of other people in the gym, chatting with each other with a certain familiarity. He felt like an outcast or a newbie, and satisfied himself with the thought that he wouldn't get distracted while trying to keep himself fit.

Heero stuff the water bottle and towel back into his bag and hoisted it up onto his shoulder, dragging his tired feet back to the front of the room, noticing some spare lockers for the first time and putting his stuff down in front of it. Now it was time to explore.

Heero wasn't that interested in what was down the hallway, or what the changing rooms were like. All through the class he had watched people disappear up the dark stairwell with someone, quiet, but with smiles on their faces, then, a few minutes later, they would come back down full out grinning and talking excitedly.

Curious, Heero edged his way towards the stairs. He was waiting until no one was looking; he felt strange being alone while going up the stairs. Almost everyone went up in pairs, looking bashful and shy, and then came down exuberant, as if something up there had lightened their spirits. And most of those people were female.

This is what had piqued his interest, so he slipped around the corner when no one was looking.

* * *

The stairs were carpeted and dark, with only a tiny sliver of light coming from underneath the door at the top. They were high and steep, and as Heero ascended, the chatter and laughter and cheering grew. When you were downstairs, you couldn't hear the ruckus because of the music they played, but as the door grew closer, the volume got louder.

He hesitated, hand poised above the door handle, afraid of what he might find, but questioning about what lay ahead.

With a final thought, Heero gripped the door handle, turned and pushed.

The bright light practically blinded him, as it was so different from the stairwell.

There were people, lots of them. Men and women of all shapes, sizes and colors were sitting in chairs or standing in front of what looked like a giant window.

In the window there were windows lining every wall, where light flowed in unstoppable.

There seemed to be a class going on inside the room, and the glass window was keeping the spectators out.

Heero stepped forward and pushed his way through the crowd, wanting to see just what the fuss was about.

Inside the room, as seen through the thick glass windows was a dojo.

A class of boys and men of all ages were dressed in slimming white cotton outfits, all of them posed in the same awkward position. A man stood at the front of the room with grey hair and a beard, hands behind his back. His Asian decent was clear through his wise old eyes and every few seconds he would call out a name.

"Killigan!" He shouted. A small man stepped to the front of the room with weary movements. The old man held out his hand and the man, Killigan, grabbed it with one of his own and waited. With a quick snap of his wrists, the old man sent the other flying to the other side of the dojo, landing in a roll, legs whacking against the mats. He stood up with a flourish and went back to his place.

Heero stood and watched, astounded at the skill each person displayed as they went to the front of the room. Their belt colors went slowly from lighter to darker as the old man called out names.

"Maxwell!" The man shouted.

A teenage boy stepped to the front of the room with sandy blonde hair and unique violet eyes. The belt around his waist sported a bright green color and he was flipped quickly and efficiently. Heero studied the boy's face as he went back to his place quickly, grin tightly in place at his accomplishment. Taken aback at his familiarity, Heero kept staring as they quickly sped through the remainder of the class. The number of people around him dwindled to a measly number as the class finished up with flips and began on defensive techniques.

* * *

When the class ended, Heero was still there, holding his bag strangly and looking expectant. The class filed out one by one, bowing to the front of the room where a wooden plate had been nailed to the wall with Japanese kanji written on it. Heero didn't know what exactly he was still doing there, but he guessed it had something to do with the Maxwell boy. He had such a resemblance to Duo, not to mention they shared a last name.

Heero racked his brain for any information he had on Duo's family. They had only talked for a short while of course, but that didn't mean Duo wouldn't have told him about family. There was nothing Heero could remember. Duo had never mentioned family before.

The blonde boy stepped out of the dojo from a door off to the side. Heero took his chance. He had to try.

"Excuse me!" He said. The blonde boy turned the familiar eyes on him. Only they were different this time. They weren't blank. This time, they could seem him

"Hi there, do I know you?" The boy replied. He looked no older than Heero himself. They were practically the same age.

"Um, no…I was just wondering if maybe, I could talk to you for a minute. There is something I need to know."

* * *

**_TBC!_**

YaoiFanBunny: Whoo…new chapter, and a somewhat familiar character.

Please read and review!


	6. The meeting

**Blind Love 6**

**AN: Okay...late update, short chapter. I'm sorry. I'm lazy, It's fun to procrastinate. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

After the boy agreed to speak with him, Heero found himself being lead into the large changing room on ground floor of the building. After going through the one door, the room separated into two hallways. One for men, one for women. Inside the men's changing room, large lockers lined the walls with brightly colored benches lying in from of them. There was a door labeled 'Sauna' right next to a door labeled 'Showers'. It was pretty basic and Heero soon found his attention wavering as slipped slowly into a daze.

"So…um...what is your name?"

"Hmm?" Heero shook his head and turned his gaze back on the blonde boy as he was trying to undo the knot in his belt.

"I asked what your name was. You did, after all, approach me and ask to talk. I suspect you already know my name if you've been watching me all this time. Sensei does like to yell things out. So it's only fair that I know who it is I am talking to."

Heero almost slapped himself out of sheer embarrassment at being caught daydreaming. "My name is Heero. Yuy." He said

From the tangle of belt, the blonde boy stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Solo."

Heero took the hand and shook it, sitting down on one of the benches after he was released.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Solo asked, his voice muffled as he struggled to disentangle himself from his class uniform.

Heero didn't know quite how to phrase the question he was about to ask. What was he supposed to say? _Hey, I know this guy, and he has your last name. Are you guys related?_ That would make him sound like an idiot. It was common knowledge that people could share a last name and not be related at all. By blood or marriage. But there was something familiar about Solo. His presence and the way he placed himself was almost identical to Duo's, save for the braided boy's meekness when it came to his disability. And then there were the eyes.

Both of them had a matching pair of violet eyes that reflected light, making them shine. While Duo's eyes were blank in their beauty, Solo's were brimming with knowledge and inner strength that drew him apart from the longhaired boy. They even had similar features. Delicate cheekbones, plush lips, firm chin. Heero was positive that if you gave Solo chestnut hair, he would look exactly like his brunette counterpart.

"Well?" Solo asked as his head finally popped out of the top of his uniform. "Are you asking me about joining my Aikido class? 'Cause you'll have to speak to sensei about that…"

"No…um, I was wondering. You see, I know this guy, right." Heero shifted his weight in his spot, uncomfortably. "And he, well….he looks a great deal like you. It was just a thought…. so I was wondering if you knew someone by the name of Duo Maxwell."

Solo froze in the midst of removing the t-shirt he had had on underneath the thick fabrics of his "Aikido" uniform. He slowly lowered the shirt back down over his torso and bit his lip, turning to a small duffle bag hanging out of his locker.

"Yes…" He said quietly.

Heero's heart jumped. "Yes?"

Solo nodded solemnly, running a hand through his hair. "He…ah….was my brother."

Heero frowned. "Was?"

"Yeah…Duo…we were born in a happy family. In the suburbs of LA, apparently." He looked up at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but at Heero and Heero's eyes. "We, as we had been told, were a couple of trouble makers, me and Duo. I don't remember much, and I don't think Duo would want to relive our parent's death again. It's just one of those things you shove out of the way, y'know?"

He exhaled deeply. "When I was…jeez it's been a while, 8 years old, he was 5 and I had to take care of him. Some orphanages couldn't fit the both of us, others accepted us but we caused so much trouble, we were kicked out soon after. So we lived out on the streets. I had to provide food for him, and everything. It was pretty bad. We hitchhiked all the way to New York. But there was no room here either. I couldn't find a job at age 8. So…I did things for money just to save him. When it became too much, and we were older, I left him on the front porch of a big house, so I could get an education by myself. It was easier to paw for just one kid. I planned on finding him after I was smart and had a job, like a paper boy or something. But I couldn't find him. I had been selfish…."

Solo put his head in his hands. "I don't know why I'm telling a stranger this! How do I know you know Duo is alive and well!" the blonde's face is contorted with anger. "Why are you being so curious in a subject that is none of your business!"

Heero put his hand's up in defense and scowled. "I didn't delve that deep into the subject! I just asked if you knew him!"

"Well I DO!" Solo shouted. "Now my question is….do you?" his voice softened and tears started to gather in the well of his eyes.

Heero nodded. "I…work with him."

Solo smiled a sad smile; all evidence of anger washed away from his delicate face. "You do?"

Somewhat startled by the sudden mood swings the other boy was having, Heero decided to edge on slowly. "Yeah…he's…doing well."

"That's good…god, I haven't seen him since I was…10. My gosh…"

Heero took pity on Solo. He was young when he made the decision to pay for his own schooling. He had made his mistakes and blamed himself for them. That was no way to live. But, being away from Duo so long, it was a given that Solo didn't know about his brother's problem. Heero had left out that little detail purposely. He'd have to save it for later.

"Hey, um, if you want, I could take you to….y'know, see him."

Solo smiled brightly. "Would you? Oh you have no idea how much that would mean to me!"

Heero nodded. "I will. It might be a bit of a shock for him though…"

Solo agreed.

* * *

Duo sat at his kitchen table as Quatre babbled on in the background about one thing or another. Usually, he would have listened to what his friend had to say. He barely had anyone else. And Quatre was not one to complain about much, being polite like he was. But today, Quatre's topic Duo could have expected from a mother.

"And do you know how dangerous some of them can be. You have to be careful who you befriend and fall in love with. You can't just go flaunting about frivolously until you're absolutely sure you can deal with any consequences. Horrible or not. Now this Heero character that you've been talking nonstop about might not be as great as you think he is. Sure he looks cute and is gentlemanly and nice and comfortable to be around; but you never will know for sure until you've spent enough time with hi-"

"You mean until YOU'VE spent enough time with him. Quatre, I know you're just trying to protect me, and I appreciate it, but honestly. No guy I meet will you ever approve of. I'm just a little kid to you again. I need supervision and I need you to know where I am at all times. It's becoming ridiculous. What if one day I decide to get my own place? Will you be calling my apartment 24/7 or will you finally realize I can live on my own?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Duo's companion and an indignant huff as stomping footsteps left the room, followed by a loud slamming of a door somewhere in the background. Duo buried a hand inside his bangs and sighed. He and Quatre rarely fought and it was hard for him as it was for his friend.

And it did put a dent that would prove to be very hard to fix for the next couple of days, in their friendship. Duo still needed help with the little things…like food shopping and navigating around their apartment building. Quatre would surely throw his words in his face and only help him with venom.

There was a buzz as the intercom to their apartment was being pressed. Stumbling off his chair, Duo felt around the wall of their kitchen to the door. Digits searching for the one little button…there.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi…is this Duo?" inquired a familiar nasally voice.

"Heero? Yes this is Duo! Wow…how did you find my apartment?"

Heero chuckled…a welcome sound. "Went through files at the office. I have papers on all you interns."

"Oh I see. Do you want to come up?"

"Actually yeah…I have here…someone who wants to see you."

Duo blinked in his spot then said, "O-okay…come on up then."

The braided boy staggered to the couch and sat down. Being on top floor meant that he and Quatre had to wait at least 3 minutes for guests to make it all the way up to their room.

Duo found himself wondering vaguely how he looked. He hoped he didn't look too much like someone who just jumped out of bed. He fiddled with his shirt, trying to straighten it out with his hands and pulled loose hairs from his braid back into place. When there was a knock on the door, he leaped up and raced for the doorknob, swinging the door open in anticipation.

"Hey." Heero said, stepping up close so Duo could reach out and touch him, to know where he was.

"H-hi." Duo said, blushing. "Sorry if I look like crap. I wasn't expecting you to pop up like this. I didn't know-"

"Not at all, you look…" there was a swallow "You look great."

Duo beamed.

"Um…" Heero continued. "I brought someone with me. He wanted to meet you…kinda"

"Oh really…that's cool. Why don't you guys come in then?" Duo stood out of the way and motioned for them to come inside. Heero first, his friend second.

"Nice place you got here." Heero supplied conversationally.

"I barely helped with the decorating. It was all Quatre."

"Oh."

"Just make yourselves comfortable. Do you guys want anything? To drink maybe? A snack?"

"Nope…I'm fine thanks." Heero said.

"No." Came an unfamiliar voice which Duo took down as Heero's friend.

Duo took a seat which he noted as unoccupied as Heero took a deep breath.

"So Heero? Who's your friend?"

There was a sharp exhale from one of the two men sitting opposite him.

Heero was the first to speak.

"Actually Duo…I think you know him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ever know someone named Solo?"

* * *

**_TBC_**

**Yaoi Fan Bunny-** Okay….shorter chapter. I was becoming impatient. I'm really impatient. I need to fit myself to a schedule of updates. But I'd probably end up procrastinating….and lagging. Like a lagging-lagger. HAHA!

**_Please R&R_**


	7. The Plan

**The problems of Blind Love**

AN: This chapter really sucks. People, brace yourselves.

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

Chapter 7: The plan

"Ever know someone named _Solo_?"

The words echoed through Duo's mind like a gong in a cathedral. Memories flooded into his mind against his will. Pouring into his conscious brain like liquid, flowing before he started had a chance to banish them from his again. His lower lip trembled and he bit it, willing himself not to shake.

"Y-yes." His hands in his lap quivered and he clenched them tight.

"He was your brother wasn't he?" Heero continued.

"He still is." Duo managed to squeak out. It had to be his brother sitting with Heero just inches away from him. It had been years since he had been near Solo, spoken with Solo…The thought of that made him want to reach out for him.

Did Heero tell Solo about him yet? About his eyes?

"Is that….who is here with you Heero?"

"Yes."

Duo let out a strangled sob as he finally let go of himself. It was too much. Everything that had disappeared over the years had come back to him in a huge, cold blast. He couldn't begin to describe the frustration he was feeling. He wanted to get up and see his brother after all these years. He wanted to know where he was so he could jump into his arms and-

"Duo…" The deep voice said calmly, a slight shiver in the pronunciation of his name. It was familiar; his brother's matured voice, just like he remembered. So much older than he. "Duo, I'm so sorry…about leaving you with that family. I hope they took good care of you. You have to understand that I was going to come back for you. I couldn't find you!"

Tears streamed down Duo's cheeks. Heero stayed quiet as he watched the scene. Duo was bawling in his seat, and Solo looked like he just wanted to embrace him. The blonde was hesitant though. He hadn't seen Duo in so long, he probably thought his little brother would shun him, push him away.

It tore at Heero's heart. This was a personal moment. He wasn't really supposed to be seeing this.

"Duo, please…if ever you don't want to speak with me, jus know I'm sorry."

"I know! I know! You don't need to be sorry!" Duo held out his arms in front of him. "Where are you?"

Solo looked at Heero questioningly. Duo's arms wavered as he hiccupped, wiping a tear that was hanging off one of his long eyelashes. Heero looked to the side and fidgeted. Most definitely should have told Solo about Duo. Dawning with realization, Solo glared hard at Heero and mouthed words the brunette couldn't read.

"Solo?" Duo asked, stretching his fingers out further.

Solo bit his lip and reached out to his brother, lacing his fingers through the longhaired boy's. As soon as the contact was made, Duo's digits clamped down hard, tracing every line and crevice in the hand of his older brother. He then reached out and touched Solo's cheek and face, running his fingers over the smooth skin stretching across his brow and over the chin, trying to create a mental picture of just what his brother looked like after years of aging.

Duo choked and smiled. "You've been shaving." He remarked as his digits coursed over rough stubble.

Solo laughed. "Yeah…we've been apart for a long time Duo. You've grown up so much as well."

Heero sat in his spot to watch the scene unveil before him. Duo put his hands on his brother's shoulders as he was pulled into a hug.

"Solo…I guess you know by now don't you?" The braided boy's cracked voice said. "I've changed so much….I…I'm not what I used to be…I can't see. Not a single thing and I…"

"Shh..." Solo said, putting a finger to the pouting lips. "It's going to be all right. Everything is going to be fine. I'm just glad Heero brought me to see you. It doesn't matter if you have a disability. You're still my brother and I've missed you so much. We'll get through all of this together."

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed. "Come here for a moment, please?" He released his brother from the hug and beckoned for the other boy to approach him.

Heero hesitated for a moment before walking over to the boy. "Yes?"

Duo wiped his eye with the back of his hand and beamed at him. "I want to thank you. So so so so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

Duo reached for his hand and clasped it between both of his. "Even if you do. I want you to know that I will repay you in any way possible."

Heero's eyes softened. He wished he could tell Duo that all he wanted was to love and be loved by him in return. This wasn't, however, the time or place to be admitting his feelings. He was just getting over them himself and to grasp such information so fully made him slightly nervous. But Duo was being reunited with his brother and the oh-protective roommate was probably somewhere nearby.

Instead, he just said "I'll let you know when I come up with something."

Duo nodded and smiled again. "O-okay"

"Anyways…" Heero said awkwardly. "I'd better go. I have some work to do at home and…see you." He fumbled for the door and shut it behind him, taking a long sigh as he walked to the elevator.

Back in the apartment, Solo had been watching the contact between his new friend and his brother, smirking to himself. Well, if it wasn't so easy to read.

The blonde boy pulled himself up next to Duo, putting a hand on his shoulder, and laughed.

"You like him don't you."

Duo turned a particular shade of pink.

"I-I don't know. I mean, he nice and charming and considerate and helpful…and self-less. But that doesn't mean that I like him."

Solo patted the longhaired boy on the head. "I think that since you noticed all those good qualities yourself, you do like him, your just denying it."

Duo shrugged. "Even if I did, he's just being helpful."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Duo." Came the cryptic reply.

* * *

Treize sat in his office, hand buried in his hair as he stared quietly at a sheet of paper laying flat on his desk. He shouldn't have been at work today. He should have been taking a well deserved break. But no…here he was, sitting in his chair, pen placed in his hand, staring at this paper.

His free hand was clenched on the desk. The paper on his desk was written on a bland piece of parchment with the company's insignia on the top left hand corner. On the paper, it read, in his handwriting.

_To Yuy, Heero. _

_We are very repentant to inform you that your position in this company's employment is no longer needed. All accounts and files belonging to you're clients will be handed to another member of staff worthy of replacing you in that position. We're very sorry to inconvenience you like this. You will receive pay for the rest of the month. We expect all of your things to be removed from your office by the end of Friday. Then they will all be thrown out. Thank you for your understanding. _

_Sincerely _

_Jack Hamilton (President of A.B.O.N.Y)_

It was brilliant. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Forging a Letter of Release from the president of the company to get rid of his competition. It was so easy and looked purely authentic…Treize had to give himself props for cleverness. This would give him so many new opportunities…not to mention leave that cute new intern without anyone to protect him.

Treize smirked to himself as he delicately placed the letter into a signed and ready-to-mail envelope, licked the seal shut and literally kissed away most of his problems as he put it in the mail box on his way home.

Many opportunities indeed. Like, who should he move up into that big office once Yuy was gone? _Maybe Chang_… He mused as he got into his shiny red Lexus and drove off.

* * *

Heero laid in his bed back at home, hands behind his head, staring mindlessly at the plain white ceiling. What was really going on in his life now? He hadn't been in a relationship for so long. Was he really planning on jumping into Duo's life and heart so fast? Could he do that to the boy? It was what he wanted. He was starting to get the feeling that was what Duo wanted too.

They needed to know each other better, that was a given. It was what Heero wanted more than anything.

He was envious of that closeness Duo and Solo shared, even after being so far apart for so long. He knew that feelings like this didn't happen often. It wasn't everyday you wanted to leap into someone's consciousness and be with them every breathing moment.

Then again, it wasn't the first time he'd felt like this either. There was that one person. And…he didn't want to think about it. For the first time in his life, he was satisfied with something. For the first time he felt like he belonged, and he was happy.

For the first time, everything was all right.

**TBC**

**Yaoi Fan Bunny:** **I'M SOOO SORRY! This chapter is wayyyyy tooo shorrrrt and waaaay toooo craaaappppyyyy. It took too long, there is barely any plot formation here. I'm overusing too many plot devices. It's STILL too short. And it took TOO long.**

**I'm sooo sorry. Forgive me. I'll make it up to you guys! Just stick around for me? Please?**


	8. The Intrusion

**The Problems of Blind Love**

AN: Omg...did I actually just update? I think I DID! Omg...Why? Well, i recently got another review on this story and it inspired me a bit. Got me on my feet. I guess not writing for a while has helped me gather some cool ideas for this chapter. I think all of you will like it! I'm so excited! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue**

**_Chapter 8- The Intrusion_**

* * *

"WhaAAATTT!" The loud voice radiated through the apartment building with incredible volume. Had it been a cartoon, things would have shattered. Heero held the letter in his hand, staring at it with eyes the size of golf balls. His astonishment was far more than evident in this reaction 

"I've been…..FIRED?" Heero stumbled around his apartment, looking for somewhere to sit down. "I….I don't believe this…I haven't done…anything."

Disbelief pushed him onto his armchair. Why was this happening? He had been…the PERFECT employee. Why would he get fired?

It hit him. So hard. Like a wrecking ball when it destroys the side of 4-story building. Treize. There was not doubt about Treize's power. He could easily give false reports to the CEO about him. It was easy to say that Heero was as lazy as a sloth when it came to work. Incredulity turned immediately to fury.

Luckily for him, he was already ready for work, showered, wearing his suit. He could walk right in and get some explanations for this atrocious news.

As much as he hated Mondays, this one was turning out to be the worst. He pulled into the company parking lot, finding his parking space was taken. The sign that usually read Heero Yuy was missing. Angrily, he pulled into a guest space and stormed up the steps of the building. The security man at the door took one look at him and stepped in the way.

"Sorry sir, but you're not allowed to go inside."

Heero blinked. Then tried stepping aside. "You don't understand _sir._ I WORK here."

The security guard laughed. "According to Mr. Khushrenada you don't. I was informed to keep anyone looking like you OUT of the building, because you've been harassing the secretaries."

Heero let out a string of obscene noises, incomprehensible, yet you got the idea. People walking on the sidewalk stared at him. Then, an idea.

When the guard wasn't looking, Heero ducked behind cars, slowly making his way to the rear of the building.

Sometimes, when the lunchroom on his floor was too crowded, he took his lunch out the very back, in the alley where no one ever went. The door leading outside was old and rusted, never used except for the disposal of garbage and a break-time hang-out for the janitors. The door itself was attached to the oldest part of the building. The company slowly added on space and floors as more money was made, and pretty soon the area was deserted 85 of the time. As Heero approached the door, he ducked behind the huge garbage bin which smelt like wet paper and rotting food. Mud squished on his shoes. The area seemed to retain moisture even on the hottest days. A rat scurried out from beneath the bin. There was obviously no one there.

He crept to the door. The first thing he had to do was disable the security camera. With the age of the section of building, the security system also lacked. It was an old camera, focus adjusted on the lens. It was in plain view for anyone and if Heero had something to stand on, he would have been able to reach it.

But he didn't. He looked around for something to use. More mud splattered on his nice shoes. He cursed…the thought of something.

He bent over and grabbed a handful of the muck, grimacing as it slid and squished through his fingers and worked its way under his fingernails. He stood still where he was, still out of the camera's sights, took aim and flung.

Sludge flew through the air and landed flat against the camera lens with a slap. He yelped in triumph and quickly ran towards the door. He only had a small amount of time, until the mud slide from the smooth camera lens and made him visible once more. He looked at the rusted door, studying its aspects. He found a spot where it was the most corrosion was gathered and kicked at it. Within seconds it crumbled and he was able to reach through with his arm. Blindly, he searched for the handle and turned it when he found it. The door swung open with a creak.

Heero 2. Company 0.

He dashed through the hallways. If he was fast enough, the security camera would only catch his image for a few second. He knew for a fact that there were well over 50 screens in the security room, with one guard monitoring them at all times. The chance of the guard looking at the same screen just as he appeared in it was very low. Even if a guard DID see him, it would take him forever to actually call out for backup. By then, he would be up on top floor, strangling Treize with his own necktie. Besides, the guard was probably sleeping or reading a romance novel disguised as a War biography.

Heero made his way through the maze of hallways. The lower floors were very confusing. There were doors everywhere, unlabeled and identical. There were no signs. The people who worked there were extremely boring, and could barely carry on a conversation with anyone other than themselves. They tended to be weirdoes with slow IQ's and droning voices. Heero hoped to whatever lord was watching down on him that he would not run into one.

Finally, at the end of a dank hallway, he saw a door. The glass window on it showed stairs lingering behind it and he dashed down the hallway faster than he thought possible. But, as he reached the door, he heard a shout.

"YOU! STOP!"

Heero didn't have time to freeze up. He had come too far and was way too angry to give up now. He tried the handle. Locked, as he would have suspected. The auto locking system would have kicked in as soon as a guard flipped the switch, upon seeing his face.

The men were running down the hallway towards him. There was no time left. He didn't know what to do.

Taking one last longing look at the door, Heero fled down another hallway. There had to be another way upstairs. The elevators weren't an option at all. They were too slow and there was too great a chance he would run into somebody. Not to mention they were on permanent lockdown as well.

It was amazing, the lengths Treize would go to to keep Heero from the building. There had to be another staircase somewhere.

The other men's footsteps faded, as did their shouts. He was losing them! His heart wept with joy. Not to be overcome, he kept running. One hallway. Then another. He started trying doors. One of them HAD to still be open. Sure, as soon as he'd been spotted, Treize would have gone on the PA, announcing everyone to lock their doors and forbid anyone entrance.

Someone on the lower floors had to have ignored it.

It seemed his guardian angel had been looking after him. On the 19th door he tried, it clicked open. Someone obviously was careless and didn't lock the door the whole way. He burst into the room with a shout, throwing himself inside and slamming the door behind him.

An older man was sitting on the floor, startled and frightened by his intrusion.

He was a small man, Round face, balding with big round glasses perched on his cherry nose. He wore a grey suit with yellowing armpits. He cowered behind his desk as Heero searched the small room.

"y-you're the one….that t-they're l-looking for. The psycho…" The man stopped as Heero glared at him.

"I didn't say you could talk." Heero said sharply. "You just shut up. If I hear you talk, I will put you in the hospital. If you even think about calling for help, I'll …do worse."

There wasn't much in the tiny office. A desk, a bookshelf and a small telephone. On the desk was a stack of papers and a blotter that looked absolutely ancient.

Heero went to the bookshelf and opened covers, throwing books and things on the floor. He picked up the large brass bookend, shaped like a book itself. It would be useful…

He took a deep breath then went to the door again. He turned and looked at the man, then to the phone. He lifted up the bookend and brought it down hard on the phone and its resting place. The thing shattered and sparked. For good measure, he pulled the cord out of the socket.

"Just in case." Heero smirked then dashed out the door.

He backtracked his steps before, just hoping he was going the right way. Again, luck was with him. The staircase loomed. He was more cautious this time, inching his way in its direction. No guards to be seen. He held the large bookend like a sword, reading to swing it in the direction of anyone who approached him.

No one came close.

His main idea was to throw the bookend at the glass, shattering it. But would it be enough?

He stood back from the door. He found that shot-put, in high school, had been very easy for him. He never saw a use for it in the real world. Until now, that is.

He took three running steps, turned and threw, with all of his might. The bookend hit the door with a smash, window bursting into a thousand pieces.

Heero 4. Building 0.

He ran to the door, stuck his arm through the hole and turned the knob from the other side. Grabbing the bookend, he dashed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. 2nd floor. 10th floor. Finally…14th floor. The floor he worked on. He smashed through the window and kicked open the door. People peeked out of their cubicles, looks of horror and shock went around as he dashed his way in the direction of Treize's office.

Wufei appeared from his cubicle and shouted behind him. "Heero! What are you doing?"

But Heero didn't answer. Heero had barged into Trieze's office, slamming the door behind him. The room was empty. He walked in further, up to the huge oak desk.

Suddenly, there was clapping behind him.

"Oh, well done Heero, well done. For a long time there, I thought you were as good as caught. But I underestimated you. A mistake I will not duplicate after tonight."

Heero turned around slowly. "Treize." He snarled. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"What do you mean? The getting fired, the high security measures, or the lockout? What does it matter? You seem to be able to overcome everything."

"What is the meaning of everything? I don't understand. I have been nothing but a hardworking, dedicated employee to this company. I don't deserve this kind of treatment."

Treize laughed. "Oh I know. You don't need to keep saying it. Why do you think I fired you in the first place? And since this is between you and me, and you won't be coming back here, I can tell you exactly what is going on." The older man walked behind his desk and sat down. "Perfect customer relations. Courteous and polite to underclassmen and upperclassmen. Though, the only upperclassmen you have are Mr. Big-shot CEO and I. Organized, work perfect. Everything is PERFECT!" He screamed. "How long did you honestly think I was going to keep you around, especially with a record like that? Before I would have known it, you would have taken my place and soon become head of this company after the old man retired. I just couldn't have that. Not after all that I've worked for."

He sneered. "Heh, with you gone, I might even get a piece of that nice intern friend of yours. You won't be around to protect him anymore. OOH! And Chang as well. I've always fancied that boy. He's just so pretty, you know? So for me, with you gone, I get everything I want. Seniority and two hot asses at my feet."

"Treize. If you think I'm going to relent that easily, you're sadly mistaken."

"No no, my dearest Heero. It is YOU who is mistaken. There is no flaw in this plan. I've even made up a fake record for you, so that Mr. Hamilton will see just what you've been doing while he was away. So…if you have nothing more to say, please leave my office."

Heero slammed the bookend down on the table, leaving a great dent in the polished wood. Treize's eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"You WON'T get away with this!" Heero shouted.

"On the contrary Heero," Treize said softly. "I already have." He waved a finger and two bulky security guards walked through the door, grabbing Heero by both arms and dragging him out of the office, kicking and screaming.

TBC

* * *

YaoiFanBunny- Welllll...-is nervous- what did you think? I had SO much fun writing it. 

PLEEEEZE R&R for me, y'all.

LOVE YOUUU


End file.
